


For love of the pup

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Jeremy Danvers [1]
Category: bitten - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: Bringing a pup to jeremy after discovering his automutilative behavior. He wonders if he should kill you ot not. Introducing two new characters to the verse.





	For love of the pup

"Its going to be okay," you reassured the boy sitting next to you in the car. " if they truly are like you, they will be able to help you better than I can. Okay? And if anything happens, you stick to the plan. The address is preprogrammed in the gps, money and details of the escape plan are in the glove compartment and a clean set of clothzs and food for several days is in the trunk." The teenager looked at you with tears in his eyes. "I told you, they will kill you if they know about you. Humans arent supposed to know about...us. I dont want to be responsable for your death. I should never have told. Please, lets just go." You had had this discussion before but you knew he needed to hear it again. "I am not taking no for an answer. You need help and I will get that for you, if its the last thing I do. I made my decision and i am prepared for the consequences. I alone am responsable for my actions. Now, lets go. Remember the safeword?" He nodded, whispering "Palladin." In truth you were terrified. You were walking into a house yiu might never walk out off, to save a boy who was not even family. You might die today. Still, you forged on, your arm draped reassuringly across Daniels shoulders. Before you even reached the front porch, the door opened and the owner stood there waiting. "Be strong." You whispered both to yourself and your charge. Little did you know that the alpha had overheard your conversation in the car before having circled around back of the house to open the front door. "Come in. I put on some water for a cup of tea." He smiled warmly at Daniel and let you both pass. Not exactly the welcome you expected but you werent complaining. Jeremy ushered you into the kitchen and after introductions were made and tea was served, you sensed that the converstaion couldn t be postponed any longer. But Jeremy beat you to it. "Tell me, young man. How have you remained hidden for so long?" His piercing blue eyes focused on Daniel over the rim of his steaming cup of earl grey. You felt the boy tense and offered your hand in support. He gradped it with his preternatural strength and you had to fight the urge to wince in pain. You noticed Jeremy wanted to warn the kid to ease off but you silently shook your head. You could take it. you didnt want to alarm the youth just when he needed support. Haltingly he began to tell how he locked himself in the basement of his house, drugged up on sleeping pills with a gag taped across his mouth. His mother never noticed cause she was basically a terrible mom. Never there when he needed her. As he grew into his teens he noticed he couldnt be around girls because he couldnt controll the change. Naturally the kids at school assumed he was gay and beat him up over it. He began to hate himself. And here he stopped the tale. "Where do you fit in in all of this?" His focus shifted to you. "I am the schools counsellor and also Daniels neighbour. I became concerned when I started noticing some... alarming patterns in his behaviour." The alpha caught thr shift in the room-the hesitation in your voice, the stink of fear wafting from the boy, how he started tugging at his sleeves. "Show me." A command was given. "Its okay, sweatheart. Would you like me to wait outside?" He looked panickstricken. "Not too far," he whispered. Jeremy allowed you to wait in the hall. Daniel slowly started to undress, revealing all the scars on his body from all the cutting he did when he needed to escape his own mind. It wzs heartbreaking to see how much this kid hated himself. Layers upon layers of scar tissue across his abdomen and legs. When finally undressed, he started to change. This boy needed the pack, no doubt about it but he also needed his teacher. A very complicating dilemma. Follow the pack rules and kill you, risking the boys trust or keep you and the boy, breaking the rules he had enforced for so long? Daniel changed back and redressed immediately calling out to you. You charged into the kitchen fearing the worst but everything seemed okay. Nevertheless the sixteen year old immediately gripped your hand, needing your support. You gently pulled him into your side, placing a kiss on his temple as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was this action that sealed your faith. "Daniel, I need to have a word with your teacher, if you could wait outside?" So this was it. Daniel tightened his grip on you. You pried his fingers from your arm and gave him the car keys. "Go wait by the car." Just as you planned. If you didnt come out in 20 minutes, he was to leave town with your car to the address in the gps, ditch the car, take a bus under a fake name and go into hiding. You had emptied your savings account and stached the money in the glove compartment and under the seats. With trembling fingers he grabbed the keys from you and bolted outside. "Please do it quick but make it look like a accident?" You closed your eyes, tears streaming down your face and waited for the blow that didnt come. Instead, you felt him brushing away your tears while cupping your face in his hands. "Do you know what is at stake?" He whispered. "His life.... and yours as well. I understand this is a secret worth killing over. Keep him safe." Your voice broke at the end, the strain of staying strong for Daniel to great. Jeremy came impossibly close and whispered in your ear. "You may live, but only under my roof along with the boy. You leave, you die and in the end it will destroy him. Under this roof you will abide by pack rules but you are not part of it. Every decision is for the good of the pack. Do you understand?" A chance at life. As a prisoner and an outcast but at least you could be around to watch out for the boy. It was more than you had hoped. You nodded. "Good, call him back in." You grabbed your cell phone and when he picked up you spoke, "Hey palladin, grab your stuff. We re moving in."


End file.
